Hilo:FANDOM/@comment-38510328-20190409002412
Los adjetivos posesivos en inglés son: my, your, his, her, its, our, your, their. Hacen referencia a quien posee y no a lo poseído. En general preceden a sustantivos. Aquí encontrarás ejemplos traducidos al español. my (mái) - mi, mis your (iór) - tu, tus / su, sus (de usted) his (jis) - su, sus (de él) her (jer) - su, sus (de ella) its (its) - su, sus (de algo) our (áuar) - nuestro/a/os/as your (iór) - su, sus (de ustedes/vosotros) their (dér) - su, sus (de ellos/as) my (mái) - mi, mis I am a teacher. I like my job. Soy profesor. Me gusta mi trabajo. I live with my girlfriend in New York. Vivo con mi novia en Nueva York. What is your name? ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Do you like your job? ¿Te gusta tu trabajo? He isn't painting his house. El no está pintando su casa. He doesn't wants to sell his car. El no quiere vender su auto. PRONOMBRES CON OBJETO: Los pronombres de objeto se usan mucho en inglés y sirven como el objeto de una oración o frase. Se usan mucho después de un verbo o una preposición. me me, mí you tú, usted, ustedes, vos, vosotros, te, ti, lo, la, le, os him él, lo, le her ella, la, le it él, ella, lo, la, le us nosotros, nos them ellos, ellas, los, las, les Examples: Mary, I need to see you after class. Mary, necesito verte después de la clase. Mary and Carlos, I need to see you after class. Mary y Carlos, necesito verlos después de la clase. Sam, can I talk to you? Sam, ¿puedo hablar contigo? Ma'am, can I talk to you? Señora, ¿puedo hablar con usted? Ew! Don't touch it! ¡Guácala! No lo toques. You can't leave that package with us. No puedes dejar ese paquete con nosotros. Advervios: Un adjetivo califica a un sustantivo, mientras que un adverbio (an adverb ) califica a un verbo, un adjetivo u otro adverbio today hoy yesterday ayer tomorrow mañana late tarde early temprano now ahora Do we have class today? ¿Tenemos clase hoy? We have to leave now. Hay que irnos ahora. Rosa always walks to work. Rosa siempre camina al trabajo. I don't read the newspaper daily. No leo el periódico diariamente My brother don't lives here. Mi hermano no vive aquí. ARTÍCULOS: Los artículos en inglés suelen ponerse delante de sustantivos los cuales hacen referencia a: edificios, ríos, montañas, algunos países, desiertos, museos, grupos de islas, etc. Se pueden diferenciar entre artículos definidos e indefinidos. I had a pen in my bag, but I can't find it now Escuchar - Tenía un bolígrafo en mi bolso, pero ahora no puedo encontrarlo. There is a banana in the fruit bowl - Hay un plátano en el fruter There is an apple on the table Escuchar - Hay una manzana encima de la mesa. She wants to be an engineer - Ella quiere ser ingeniera. PREPOSICIONES: Las preposiciones se usan para hablar de la relación entre dos palabras o dos frases. Muchas veces se usan para indicar una relación temporal o física. about acerca de, sobre across enfrente de after después (de) at a, en before antes (de) behind atrás (de) beneath abajo (de) beside al lado (de) between entre by por, al lado de during durante for por, para from de in en inside en, adentro (de) into en, adentro (de) like como near acerca (de) of de off de on en, sobre, encima (de) onto en, sobre, encima (de) out afuera, fuera (de) over encima (de), por per por since desde through por to a toward hacia under abajo, debajo (de) until hasta up arriba with con without sin Janet was born in June. Janet nació en junio. The kids are playing under the oak tree. Los niños están jugando debajo del roble. I'm still at the hospital. Todavía sigo en el hospital. Why are you walking toward that scary road? ¿Por qué estás caminando hacia esa calle aterradora? Can you put the groceries on the table? ¿Puedes poner la dispensa en la mesa? I like sitting by the window. Me gusta sentarme al lado de la ventana. PRONOMBRES: Un pronombre sujeto es la persona o cosa que hace la acción del verbo. Generalmente viene antes del verbo excepto en preguntas. Un pronombre toma el lugar de la persona o cosa específica. Singular I yo I run. (Yo corro.) you tú, usted You run. he él He runs. she ella She runs. it (pronombre para una cosa o animal) It runs. Plural we nosotros We run. you ustedes, vosotros You run. they ellos, ellas They run. I love studying! - ¡Yo amo estudiar! You are my best friend - Tú eres mi mejor amigo. She is a doctor - Ella es médico. He is a pilot - Él es piloto. It is my house - (ésa) Es mi casa We have two dogs - Nosotros tenemos dos perros. You are swimming in the pool. - Ustedes/vosotros están/estáis nadando en la piscina. They are siblings - Ellos son hermanos. Lisa is in the house. - Lisa está en la casa. She is in the house. - Ella está en la casa.